Baar Dau
Baar Dau,The Pilgrim's Path also known as Lie Rock,36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 33 and later as the Ministry of Truth, was a large moonlet that hovered over Vivec City. Baar Dau was held in place by the divine energy of the demigod Vivec, then later by a device known as the Ingenium. The source of Baar Dau is unknown, with a prevalent theory being that the Daedric Prince of Madness Sheogorath propelled the rock towards Nirn, either because he grew bored and wished to observe the destruction caused on impact,A Tale of Baar Dau or with the intent of destroying Vivec City as an act of revenge against the Tribunal for its disrespect. The fall of Baar Dau in 4E 5 effectively marked the end of Tribunal worship,The Reclamations and the beginning of what would be later known as the Red Year. By game *Ministry of Truth (Morrowind) *Baar Dau (Online) History Second Era Baar Dau hurtled towards Vivec City sometime before 2E 582, during the city's construction.Since documentation states that Baar Dau was thrown in an attempt to destroy Vivec City, and the city is depicted as "under construction" with the rock hovering above during the events of ESO: Morrowind, it can be discerned when Baar Dau was stopped by Vivec in relation to the city's creation.Events of It was stopped and held in place by Vivec's utilization of his divine energy. Vivec elected to keep Baar Dau above his city to inspire lasting faith among his followers. However, this divine energy of Vivec's was sharply diminished around 2E 582, which caused the demigod to become deathly ill and subsequently caused the meteor to descend dangerously close to the city. During this state the meteor showered the city with fragments of itself, causing chaos and fatalities. After Vivec made a full recovery with the help of the Vestige, Baar Dau was stabilized, and remained in its new position. Third Era Sometime after Baar Dau's relocation, the Tribunal Temple mined away the interior of the meteor, creating a prison and thus establishing the Ministry of Truth. The prison could only be accessed by the use of levitation, and therefore was considered practically inescapable. Baar Dau continued to be used as a prison throughout the third era.Events of Shortly after the disappearance of Vivec during the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, Baar Dau, now widely known as the Ministry of Truth, became unstable. In fear of the imminent destruction of Vivec City, two Dunmer by the names of Ezhmaar Sul and Vuhon made a pact with the Daedric Prince Clavicus Vile. The device known as the Ingenium was created, which utilized energy from Clavicus Vile's Oblivion realm to hold up Baar Dau. In exchange, souls of the dead, and then eventually the living, were sacrificed. To function, the ingenium was installed directly inside of the ministry. Fourth Era In 4E 5 Vuhon attempted to sacrifice Sul's wife, Ilzheven, to the ingenium. When Sul attempted to rescue her from the device, to the contest of Vuhon, the resulting struggle damaged the ingenium, causing it to explode and form a rift in Oblivion. Sul and Vuhon were sucked into Clavicus Vile's realm while Ilzheven was left to die upon Baar Dau's impact. According to a later testimony by Sul, the original velocity of the meteor upon arrival to Nirn was restored when the ingenium was destroyed. The ministry crashed into Vivec City, causing Red Mountain to erupt. Sometime later, after tidal waves, lava, and ash had deformed the land, Argonians invaded Morrowind, and the crater that was once known as Vivec City became the Scathing Bay. Source The source of Baar Dau has been speculated by common citizens and revered writers, with legends ranging from Sheogorath's involvement to claims that the moonlet was actually the solidified excrement of Malacath.Testimonials on Baar Dau Vivec's religious teachings paint the giant stone as an actual sentient being that hurled itself at Vivec City, while documentation from the Tribunal Temple states Sheogorath is to blame for hurling the rock. Doctrinal Inquisitors of the Tribunal Temple have refused to release an official statement relating to the source of Baar Dau, however. Appearances * * * Notes de:Baar Dau it:Baar Dau pl:Baar Dau ru:Баар Дау (Lore) cs:Baar Dau Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations